Junk Flea
Junk Flea The Junk Flea is one of the basic maps in Combat Arms. It is commonly used by beginners to understand the game, but it can also be used by the masters to try out their new guns. The Junk Flea is also a really good place to get the experience and GP you want. It doesn't matter if you're a beginner of master, this map is perfect for leveling up. (To figure out the map as I've told you, you have to see this map upside down. The Bravo is north and the Alpha is south.) AND PLEASE PEOPE, DON'T HACK.PMPie 22:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sniping Zones It has two sniping zones where the sniper can see almost the whole map. The Alpha sniping point has view of the Bravo ground and the middle ground. The Bravo sniping point has view through the metal tunnel in the center of the map, and with facility the sniper can shoot anyone who's in there. Also the Bravo sniper has view to the middle ground and small views to the Bravo ground, the Alpha ground, and some middle west part of the map (something the Alpha can't see). In both sniping points there is a green barrel in front of them. This is for protection, but also to tell you not to stand there too much, because if someone shoots too much at the barrel, it blows up and kills you. The sniping points have, also, open doors behind the sniper, that becomes a pretty good place to camp. War Zones Each side, the Bravo and the Alpha, have War Zones. These are the big places where someone can sit and wait for the enemy to come from the Hot Zone, or Sniping Zone. The War Zones are located on the other side of the base from where the sniping point is. The Bravo's War Zone has access to the Middle East Hot Zone, and the Center Zone. The Alpha War Zone is really small and is sometimes combined with the Middle West Hot Zone. The Alpha Hot Zone has fast access to the Bravo Sniping Zone. Hot Zones The Junk Flea has two Hot Zones, where battle is more likely to happen. The Hot Zones are the Middle East, and Middle West parts of the map. The Middle East part of the map is the biggest of the Hot Zones, and has access from the Bravo War Zone to the Alpha sniping point. The Middle West sniping point has fast access to the Bravo Sniping Zone. Both of the Hot Zones can be shot by the Center Zone, so there must be discretion and speed when you go through there. Center Zone The Center Zone is the most reliable place in the map. Battles are fought commonly there. The Bravo Sniping Zone can shoot anywhere in there so, if you're Alpha, better shoot the sniper first. The Center Zone concists of 2 major parts, The High Tunnel, and the Low Tunnel. The High Tunnel accesses from the Alpha Sniping Zone to the Bravo Sniping Zone, and vice-versa. The Low Tunnel accesses from the Middle East Hot Zone to the Middle West Hot Zone, and vice-versa. Also the High Tunnel has 2 broken parts in the center where you can shoot to the Middle East and Middle West Hot Zones. Capture The Flag When playing capture the flag here the 2 Sniping Zones turn to Flag Zones, and nobody else snipes then. The Center Zone, and Middle Zones are used as Escaping Routes, and the Spawning Points turn to Hiding Points when both teams have the other team's flag. The High Tunnel becomes much more populated by the Alpha team, and the Middle East Hot Zone becomes more populated by the Bravo team. So, if you have a grenade throw it to where you know the other team is going to be. Quarantine Mode When you're playing quarantine mode, the Middle East has high ground you can get on, but some way or the other, the infected will get you there. The High Tunnel is another place the infected will get you in, unless you're 2 people. 1 guards the North, 1 guards the South. There is also the Top part in the Bravo exit. Where it can only be accessed by the Sniping Zone, so stay there and shoot at all the infected who come that way, until they all die, or time is over. No part in the Alpha Point is secure, don't go there. PMPie 22:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC)MARTIN RAMIREZ